Imagine Your Sleeping Warrior Prompts
by little-regal-belle
Summary: This is where I will have all of my Sleeping Warrior (Mulan and Aurora) one-shots inspired by Imagine Your OTP prompts on Tumblr. There will also be some one-shots that I came up with on my own.
1. Love Notes

U.S. History. The best class of the day for Mulan. Not because she loves learning about the civil war, but because of _her_.

Aurora.

Mulan has had a huge crush on her since the beginning of their freshmen year. At the time, Aurora was dating a cute boy on the football team named Phillip, so Mulan never did anything about her feelings for Aurora. But they have since broken up, and Mulan wants to confess her feelings before it is too late.

Aurora gives Mulan a soft smile as she walks into class and takes her seat next to Mulan. Class starts, and the two pass notes back and forth as they do every day. They usually talk about how boring their classes are, but today Mulan has a different idea… as does Aurora, apparently.

**It's almost prom. Are you going? –A**

**Possibly. –M**

**Possibly? You are going, aren't you? With who? Who do you like? –A**

_Alright, Mulan, gather up your courage and tell her_ she thinks to herself. Mulan starts describing her crush. With every word she writes she blushes. She hands it to Aurora, and for the briefest moment their hands touch, making Mulan blush even more.

**I've known her for a couple of years. She has the most beautiful blue eyes, and perfect auburn colored hair. She has the prettiest name I've ever heard. It means dawn. –M**

As Aurora reads, she gets the feeling it is about her. Her thoughts are confirmed with the last sentence. _Dawn._ Aurora thinks_ Could she really be talking about me?_ A smile spreads across her face. Aurora blushes with the realization that it is her.

_She is talking about me._ Aurora has a crush on Mulan too. In fact, Mulan was the reason she broke up with Phillip. When they met during their freshmen year, Mulan took Aurora's breath away. There was something about her that Aurora loved. But Aurora was dating Phillip and she was unsure about her feelings.

Throughout the past two years, though, Aurora and Mulan have had several classes together. Aurora became aware that yes she does have feelings for Mulan. So, she decided to break up with Phillip. Their relationship was not as great as it was before anyway.

So, Aurora and Mulan have spent every day passing notes during history class. Now it is finally the time for Aurora to confess her feelings.

Aurora is unsure how to word her feelings so she just writes the simplest thing. As she hands the note to Mulan, doubts start to plague her mind. _What if I'm wrong? Maybe it isn't me._

**I like you. –A**

Mulan reads the note, and is completely surprised. _She likes me?_ Mulan is overjoyed, and needs to talk to Aurora.

Aurora sees Mulan's reaction and is relieved. She wasn't wrong. She needs to talk to Mulan.

Luckily for the both of them, class has ended. Neither of them knows what class was about, but they don't care.

Aurora takes Mulan by the hand and rushes out of the classroom and into the supply closet.

"So," Mulan nervously says, fidgeting with her hands.

"I like you Mulan. A lot," Aurora confesses.

"And I like you, Aurora," Mulan says, eyes filled with joy.

All of sudden Aurora's lips are on Mulan's. The kiss starts out soft, but soon becomes more passionate. Aurora's hands slip into Mulan's hair, and Mulan's hands are on Aurora's hips. Mulan pulls Aurora closer, and Aurora smiles against Mulan's lips.

When the kiss ends, Aurora rests her forehead against Mulan's. Smiling and out of breath, Aurora says "Wow."

"Yeah," Mulan replies breathless.

The bell rings, and they realize they don't want to leave each other's arms.

"I guess we should get going," Mulan says disappointedly.

"Yeah, I suppose," Aurora says. "Oh, sorry," she says when she realizes she messed up Mulan's hair.

"It's okay. It was definitely worth it," Mulan says as Aurora brushes a strand of hair out of Mulan's face.

"Do I look alright?" Aurora asks as she fixes her clothes and hair.

"Beautiful," Mulan says and gives her a quick kiss. "Let's go."

They leave, fingers interlocked.


	2. Her Candle

It is a calm night in the forest, quiet with the occasional rustling of leaves and branches from the cool breeze. Everyone is resting in their tents except for Mulan. Mulan vowed to protect Aurora and she has no intention of ever failing, so she keeps watch.

So far, Aurora's been sleeping quite peacefully with the occasional roll for comfort. It is rare and few that Aurora has a somewhat restful night. She never wants to go to sleep and tries her best to stay awake. But eventually her body wins out and she falls asleep. Although, it is not long until the nightmare invades her mind.

It's the same nightmare every time; red room, red curtains, fire and smoke. Snow said she experienced the same dream after she was cursed. It seems the sleeping curse was the cause. Snow said her husband would light a candle to take away the nightmare. Aurora doesn't have a candle.

Oh how Mulan wishes Aurora never had to experience that horrid curse. It pains Mulan to have to see the look of anguish and terror on Aurora's face when she wakes from the nightmare. Mulan would take Aurora's place in a heartbeat if she could so that Aurora would be free of that fiery red room.

Mulan looks at Aurora's resting body, hoping that she stays that way the rest of the night, when it happens. Aurora starts quietly whimpering and breathing heavily but it soon worsens. Mulan is at her side right away.

Mulan grabs Aurora's shoulders and calls her, loud enough for Aurora to wake but quiet enough not to disturb Emma and Snow.

"Aurora! Wake up, Aurora!"

Aurora's eyes shoot open and she looks around quickly trying to recollect what is happening. Her eyes connect with Mulan's and she is relieved to see her. She wraps her arms around Mulan, crying into her shoulder.

"Shh it will be alright, Aurora. It was just a dream," Mulan says holding onto Aurora and rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"It was awful, Mulan. So awful," Aurora manages to say shakily through tears.

"It's alright. I'll always protect you," Mulan calms her.

"Always?" Aurora questions, already feeling better. Just Mulan's presence calms her. Aurora was so relieved to know Mulan was there for her.

Mulan pulls back from the embrace so that she can look in Aurora's eyes.

"Always," she reassures her.

Aurora gives Mulan a soft smile, so glad to have Mulan in her life.

"Better?" Mulan questions her hoping everything is better.

Aurora nods, "I think so. Thank you, Mulan." Aurora wraps her arms around Mulan once again. Aurora feels safe in Mulan's arms. Aurora lies on her side, never letting go of Mulan. "Stay with me?"

Mulan is unsure because someone should keep watch. She needs to be able protect Aurora.

Mulan figures she is still protecting Aurora, protecting her from her nightmares. So she lies next to Aurora, arms wrapped around her.

In the morning, Snow and Emma are the first to wake. They see Mulan and Aurora cuddling together, and share a knowing look.

"No nightmares. Looks like Aurora found her candle."


	3. Waiting

_"You're leaving again?"_

_"I'm afraid so."_

_"I feel like you just got back."_

_"I know, Aurora. I wish I could stay, but it's my duty," Mulan takes Aurora's hands and kisses them. "I'll be back as soon as I can."_

_"I'll be here waiting," Aurora leans in and gives Mulan a soft kiss. "I love you."_

_"And I love you. Be strong for me." With one final kiss, Mulan leaves._

Two years. It's been two years. For Aurora, it feels like it was both just yesterday and a lifetime ago since she last saw Mulan.

Mulan told her to be strong, but Mulan was always the strong one out of the two of them. Aurora tried, but everything in their apartment was a reminder that Mulan is gone and fighting a war. Aurora tried to be strong and not cry or worry about Mulan because Mulan is a warrior who can handle anything.

But the doubts and the what-ifs always seeped into her mind. What if the war lasts five times longer than any other? What if Mulan gets severely injured? What if Mulan gets put in a coma? What if Mulan dies? What if Mulan never comes back to her?

These thoughts always leave Aurora in tears.

Aurora does what she can to keep her normal routine, but it always ends with her crying into her hands. Waking up and reaching for Mulan only to find that she is alone. Making breakfast and accidently making two servings instead of just one. Going grocery shopping alone. Making dinner without Mulan's help. Watching T.V. on the couch without the comfort of Mulan's arms around her. Going to bed alone.

She thought the pain would lessen over time, but it's been two years and it's the same heart wrenching pain she felt on day one.

As per Aurora's usual routine, she sits on the couch looking at the T.V. but not really watching.

Alone.

Her mind is elsewhere. Always thinking about Mulan. Always missing her.

Aurora, still just looking at the T.V., tries to pay attention when her eyes get covered. Initially shocked and confused, she turns around and her face breaks into a huge smile.

Mulan.

Mulan is back. She can't believe it. After all of this time, she is finally back. Better yet, she is safe.

Aurora throws her arms around Mulan and cries, "You're back."

"And you're still here," Mulan says, needing this hug just as much as her girlfriend.

"I told you I'd be here waiting," Aurora looks into Mulan's eyes with complete and utter love and smiles. "I love you so much, Mulan."

"I love you, Aurora," Mulan says just before they share a passionate and long awaited kiss.


	4. Kisses in the Snow

**Title:** Kisses in the Snow

**Pairing:** Mulan and Aurora (Sleeping Warrior)

**Summary:** Imagine Person A of your OTP unexpectedly slipping on the snow/ice while going on a stroll with Person B. Person A is embarrassed because they fell in front of their crush and got snow all over themselves but Person B just brushes off the snow and gives them a kiss.

**Storybrooke AU**

Mulan and Aurora only just got to Storybrooke recently, so they figure that they ought to learn their way around. Despite the snowy weather, they decide that now is as good a time as any to explore the little town. They mostly just go because Aurora really wanted to and Mulan can't say 'no' to her girlfriend.

After acquiring appropriate winter clothing from Ruby and Belle, Mulan and Aurora start their tour.

"It's quite a nice town. Don't you agree, Mulan?" Aurora inquires as they stroll past Granny's. "Granny's is great."

"Yes it is," Mulan answers shortly, completely focused on avoiding the ice. Aurora is walking aimlessly without a care and manages to avoid every icy patch. Mulan doesn't understand how she can do that. She figures her girlfriend just has a lot of luck or something.

"Maybe after our walk we could get some hot cocoa? Snow told me it's especially great when you add cinnamon too," Aurora says hopefully, trying to gain Mulan's attention.

"I would love to, Aurora," Mulan says finally looking up from the ground. And now, as luck would have it, Mulan slips on an icy section of the sidewalk and falls into a pile of snow next to the sidewalk.

Just great. This was exactly what Mulan was trying to avoid. She manages to embarrass herself in front of her girlfriend, and looks like a complete fool.

From her spot on the ground, Mulan can already feel the heat rising to her cheeks as she blushes. Looking up, she sees her girlfriend in a fit of laughter.

Great. Aurora really does think she is a fool.

Seeing her girlfriend laughing at her, Mulan stands up and looks anywhere but at Aurora.

Noticing Mulan is embarrassed, Aurora walks over to her and says, "Oh come on, Mulan." Starting to brush off some snow from her girlfriend's shoulder, Aurora continues, "It's okay. You looked cute lying in the snow anyway." With that, Aurora gives Mulan a kiss on the cheek and then on the lips.

Still feeling embarrassed, Mulan suggests that they continue their tour.

A few minutes pass, and the ice incident happens all over again, except this time Aurora falls in the snow.

Mulan looks down at her girlfriend lying in the snow and starts laughing. She is not laughing at her but just laughing because Aurora is adorable. Mulan supposes this is how Aurora felt when she saw Mulan in the snow a few minutes ago.

Aurora, looking up at Mulan, mocks a pouty face at her girlfriend. "Be a good girlfriend and help me up, please?"

Mulan gives Aurora her hand to help her up, but the next thing she knows she is on top of Aurora.

Laughing out of pure enjoyment, Aurora smiles up at Mulan. "Hi."

Looking down at Aurora, Mulan can't help but laugh at the positions they wound up in. Through some giggles, Mulan replies, "Hi."

Leaning down, Mulan gives her girlfriend a kiss.

After a few kisses, Mulan says, "Do you want to continue your tour?"

"Later. This is more fun," Aurora says as she pulls Mulan down once again for a few more kisses.


	5. We Shall See

**Title: **We Shall See

**Pairing:** Mulan and Aurora (Sleeping Warrior)

**Summary:** A rewrite of Mulan and Aurora's scene in 3x03 "Quite a Common Fairy" for Day 4 of Sleeping Warrior Week

**A/N: **I figure that this is the obvious choice for today's topic, but, regardless, I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Entering the main room of the Dark Castle, Mulan walks over to Robin Hood.

"Is he alright?" Mulan asks, looking towards Roland.

"Yes. Thank you, Mulan. I owe you much," looking back at the sleeping boy, Robin continues, "He doesn't have a scratch on him."

"I planned it that way."

"So, what now, for you? What shall you do?" After a moment of hesitation on Mulan's part, Robin continues, "If you'd care to put your considerable skills to use, there is a place for you among my Merry Men. You'd be the first woman. I hope that's no deterrent."

"I've been in that position before."

"Is that a yes?"

"I'm honored, but there's someone I need to talk to before it's too late."

Understanding what Mulan means, Robin replies "A loved one."

"We shall see."

* * *

Watering the flowers at her palace, Aurora thinks about Mulan. The warrior has been in her mind constantly. She can't stop thinking about her. Even after all of this time, Aurora still misses her. It still feels odd not having the warrior by her side. After having spent so much time together on adventures, Mulan's company was something she got used to and longed for.

Aurora should be happy living with Phillip, starting a family with him, but she always feels like something is missing. Before her sleeping curse, there was no doubt in her mind that she was meant to be with him, but now she is not so sure.

She has strong feelings for Mulan that she was unsure of at first, but now that they are apart, she knows it is love. Lately, she has been thinking about the past, and all of the moments they spent together—all of the missed opportunities. She should have confessed her feelings to Mulan when she had the chance.

And now things are quite complicated. Aurora does still love Phillip, but it's different. It's not the same love she has for Mulan. Once upon a time Aurora and Phillip were true loves, but now things feel forced, like an obligation almost. Aurora knows this is not fair to Phillip and it's even worse now because they are expecting a baby. Aurora does want Phillip to be a part of her life, but she doesn't want to lead him on. She doesn't want things to be fake.

But Aurora doubts she will ever see Mulan again, so Aurora's feelings hardly matter. So maybe she should just continue her life with Phillip. Maybe things will go back to how they used to be. Maybe she will be in love with him again…

But she knows that won't happen. She is and will always be completely infatuated with Mulan, even if they never meet again.

Aurora is taken away from her thoughts when she senses someone's presence.

"Mulan?" A huge smile breaks across Aurora's face when she sees Mulan standing there. Walking excitedly over to Mulan, Aurora continues her stream of questions, "How long have you been there? What are you doing?"

"Just gathering my courage." Slightly nervous, Mulan walks towards Aurora to meet her halfway.

"What's going on?" Trying to compose herself and calm down, Aurora continues, "I am so glad you're back."

"Is Phillip here?"

"No. No, shall I get him?"

"No. That's unnecessary. It's you I wanted to talk to. You see, I—" noticing Aurora has not stopped smiling this whole time, Mulan, through some giggles and a smile that mirrors the princess's, asks Aurora, "Why are you smiling at me?"

"I can tell you are bursting with news, but so am I." Aurora is going to tell Mulan how she feels. She has to. She can't miss another opportunity.

"You are?"

"Phillip and I are expecting a baby. It's everything I dreamed of, but—"

"I'm joining Robin Hood's band," immediately shocked and hurt by Aurora's reveal of starting a family with Phillip, Mulan interrupts Aurora, and blurts out the first excuse to leave that she could think of. Clouded by her confusion and pain, Mulan does not hear the 'but' signifying that Aurora has more to say.

A baby?! Is she really starting a family with him? What is Mulan thinking? Of course Aurora's going to start a family with Phillip. He's her true love, not Mulan. She knew coming back would only cause pain. Aurora's hopeful face when she saw her was just friendship. She was just glad to see a friend, nothing more.

"Wait, what? You're leaving?" Mulan obviously does not care for Aurora, not even as a friend. Not enough to stay, obviously. Aurora is such a fool. And to think she was going to confess her feelings to Mulan. Well Mulan obviously does not care enough about her, so what's the point in telling her?

"Yes. I'm afraid so." It looks like this is it. She will never see Aurora again. It's probably for the better. Maybe she can move on from her. She wouldn't be able to stay if she tried. The pain she would feel every time she saw the princess with her prince and the baby, as a family, it would be too much to bear.

Mulan and Aurora share a final hug before the warrior turns and leaves with a tear rolling down her cheek. Little does she know, the princess is in tears too.

* * *

That night, Mulan meets up with the Merry Men. Mulan is about to start a new part of her life.

Robin a bit surprised says, "Mulan, you're here."

"Yeah. Your offer still available?"

"Yes, of course. It's an honor to have you."

Walking over to Robin, Mulan smiles and shakes his hand.

Well, it looks like this is it. Mulan will, in a way, start her life over. She will never see Aurora again. Maybe these adventures will be a good distraction. Maybe she will be able to move on now.

* * *

As Mulan walks away, Aurora stands there with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Hearing footsteps coming from behind her, she quickly tries to gain control of her emotions and calm down.

"Hello, sweetheart," giving Aurora a hug from behind, Phillip kisses her cheek. "Was Mulan here?"

"Yes. She stopped by for a minute."

"Huh. That's odd. She didn't even say 'hello' to me! You'd think after adventuring together for 28 years she'd want to greet me," Phillip jokes in his usual cute charm. Noticing Aurora's crestfallen demeanor, he inquires, "Are you alright, love? Did Mulan say something?"

"Mulan is leaving. She is joining Robin Hood's band."

"Oh. Did she say if she will ever come back to visit?" Phillip inquires, obviously upset by the news too.

"She did not say," Aurora replies in a dejected tone.

"I'm sorry, Aurora. I know how good of friends you two are. I'm going to miss her as well," Phillip says as he runs circles on her back in a comforting manner.

Miss her. That doesn't even begin to sum up how Aurora feels about Mulan's absence.

She should have told the warrior how she feels. She was so close too. But the pain and fear got in the way. Now she will live the rest of her life with this regret.

Maybe it's not too late. Maybe she can get to Mulan and tell her.

But first, Aurora has to tell Phillip. This is going to either go really well or really bad, hopefully the former.

She doesn't want to hurt him, but it would be worse to lead him on and live a lie.

"Phillip," Aurora begins slightly nervous, "there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it, love?"

Love. Oh, this is making it more difficult. But, she has to do it.

"Before I begin, I just want you to know I do care for you, and I do want you to stay a part of my life, but I am —"

"In love with Mulan," Phillip continues for her. "I thought so. Don't worry. It's okay," he says sincerely but he still has a bit of a depressed demeanor.

"Oh, Phillip," she says, bringing him into a hug. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. Never be sorry about love. Did you tell Mulan how you feel?" the prince inquires. When there is no reply, Phillip pulls out of the embrace and pushes the subject further. "You didn't tell her?! What are you doing? Go to her!" Phillip encourages.

"I—I don't even know where to find her."

"Come on," the prince says reaching for her hand. Heading towards the horses, Phillip continues, "We'll find her together."

"Thank you, Phillip," the princess says sincerely. She is so lucky to have such a supportive friend.

"Thank me when we find her," Phillip says as they start their search.

* * *

Sitting by the fire, Mulan thinks. As much as she doesn't want to, she keeps thinking about the princess. Thoughts of what could have been seep into her mind.

They were so close. Mulan was so close to telling Aurora that she loves her. Even if she did not feel the same, it would have been better than not telling her.

Now the warrior is just full of regret.

Hours pass and everyone has gone to their tents, but Mulan continues to sit by the fire, poking at it with a stick to keep the fire going.

The sound of horses approaching causes Mulan to rise and unsheathe her sword in defense.

The silhouettes of people on two horses are all that is visible. Mulan cautiously treads towards them as the riders get off.

As the riders approach Mulan, their features are lit up by the fire.

"Aurora?" Mulan whispers in shock.

"Hi," Aurora says nervously.

"Go on," Phillip encourages in a soft voice that only Aurora can hear.

Aurora looks up at him and nods, still feeling awkward.

"Mulan, I have something to say," Aurora begins as she walks over to Mulan.

"As do I," the warrior replies. All right, it's time to say it.

"I love you," both the warrior and the princess confess in unison.

The both of them start to blush for speaking over each other. When realization dawns over them, they just look at each other, initially surprised, but a smile quickly breaks across Aurora's face.

Mulan is still speechless and a bit baffled as to what just happened.

"I love you, Mulan," Aurora affectionately says to reassure the warrior. Grabbing Mulan's hands, Aurora says it again and again.

"And I love you, Aurora," Mulan says, bringing their joined hands up to her lips. "But, what about Phillip and your baby?" Mulan questions, utterly confused again.

"Don't worry, Mulan. You both have my blessing," Phillip jokes. He is truly happy for the both of them.

"And I thought we could all take care of the baby," Aurora says looking for reassurance from either of them. Phillip smiles and nods in agreement.

"Together," Mulan says to herself.

"Yes," Aurora says looking back to Mulan.

Mulan smiles lovingly at the princess and leans in for a kiss.

* * *

**A/N: **It was a little more than just a rewrite of one scene, and it kind of unintentionally turned into a Mulan/Aurora/Phillip pairing at the end. Whoops! But, anyway, thanks so much for reading it :)


	6. Unexpected Rescuer

**Title:** Unexpected Rescuer

**Pairing:** Mulan and Aurora (Sleeping Warrior)

**Summary: **A princess in a dragon guarded tower waits for a knight to save her, but what happens when her rescuer is not what she expects?

For Day 6 of Sleeping Warrior Week

**A/N:** This is based off the movie Shrek, and I hope you all enjoy :)

* * *

A knight accompanied by a small red lizard-dragon approached a large ominous castle. As they made their way closer, their speed started diminishing. Second thoughts on entering, perhaps?

"Mulan, remind me again why I am risking _my_ life to rescue some girl we don't even know?" the lizard-dragon asked with an immense amount of sass and a little bit of fear.

"Mushu," Mulan reprimanded. "This is a favor for Phillip. And besides, we owe him for his help saving _you_ when you decided it was a good idea to start talking to people."

"I was just trying to be friendly!" Mushu defended.

"They didn't know you could talk!" the knight yelled back. Wanting to get their mission over with, Mulan continued, "Anyway let's just get up to that tower and save the princess, okay?"

As they entered the castle, a terrifying roar could be heard.

"Uh… Mulan, what was that?" Mushu asked fearfully.

"Not sure. But I don't want to stick around to find out, so let's go!" Mulan said as she ran for the stairs.

Climbing up the stairs of the largest tower was quite time consuming. The trek up the tower was, naturally, full of annoying comments from Mushu.

When they got to the top, Mulan pushed open a large wooden door. Mulan took some cautious steps into the room as she looked around. As she entered further into the room, Mulan noticed a sleeping figure in the bed.

"Oh great. She's sleeping," Mulan said as she approached the sleeping princess.

"Wake up!" Mushu yelled as he got close to the princess's face.

The princess jolted awake and accidently hit Mushu, sending him flying off the bed.

"Oh sorry," the princess apologized. Then when she realized she is not alone, she began, "Oh my gods! Are you here to rescue me?"

"Yes, now let's get going," Mulan said not wanting to waste any time.

"Wait, don't you want to savor this moment? Tis our first meeting. It must be a wonderful and romantic scene," the princess said leaving her two rescuers completely confused.

Cutting the princess off from her little fantasy, Mulan grabbed her hand and led her down the stairs so they could leave.

Reaching the bottom level, they felt a warmth emanating throughout the castle. Then, suddenly, another loud roar echoed in the large room.

"Did you slay the dragon?" the princess asked nervously.

"Dragon?" Mushu asked confused thinking she meant him.

"Not you, Mushu," Mulan assured him. To the princess, Mulan continued, "It's on my to do list!"

"What?!" the princess yelled. She couldn't believe the knight rescued her but didn't slay the dragon first! Who does that?!

Running, their path was suddenly cut off when the dragon—massive, dark and foreboding— broke through one of the walls.

"Dragon!" they all screamed.

"Come on!" Mulan said, leading the way.

After several close calls, the group makes out of the castle, dragon still following.

"Alright, now we just have to cross the bridge," Mulan said simply.

"_Just_. Hah! Good one, Mulan! It's totally simple to _just_ cross this rickety bridge!" Mushu yelled at her.

"What are you complaining about? You're on my shoulder!" Mulan yelled back.

"Stop!" the princess suddenly interrupted the two's bickering. "Let's cross the bridge before we get killed by the menacing dragon!"

The group eventually made their way across the bridge. There was, naturally, some difficulty, but they made it across, regardless. They slid down a small cliff to land on safer ground.

"Wow! You did it!" Aurora cheered. She continued in a wispy lovesick kind of way, "You're great. You're wonderful. You're… a little unusual I'll admit, but…" The princess took a deep breath in an attempt to calm down and appear normal. "Thy deed is good. I am eternally in your debt. Thank you, sir knight."

A short "ahem" was released from Mushu who was seeking attention and recognition.

Noticing Mushu, the princess walked over to him and continued, "And where would a knight be without a noble dragon."

"You hear that? She called me a noble dragon. She thinks I'm a noble dragon," Mushu bragged excitedly to Mulan over his new title.

"There is no need to thank me," Mulan said, ignoring Mushu.

"Would you take off your helmet?" Aurora asked randomly.

"Why?"

"How else am I going to kiss you?" she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Kiss me?!" Mulan yelled in surprise. Looking to Mushu, the knight continued, "That wasn't in the job description."

"Maybe it's a perk!" Mushu suggested excitedly. Mulan stared at him like he was crazy.

"Just take off the helmet," Aurora ordered.

"No. Let's just keep going," Mulan said in an attempt to change the subject.

"Just take it off," the princess said starting to get annoyed. It's not that difficult to just take a helmet off, honestly.

"No," Mulan defied.

"Take it off," Aurora ordered, voice rising like her temper.

"No."

"Take it off! Now!" the princess yelled.

"Alright, alright, your highness," Mulan finally acquiesced. Wow that princess could get a little crazy.

Mulan took off her helmet, revealing her long ebony hair.

"You're a… girl?" the princess said bewildered.

"Woman. My name is Mulan," the knight replied straightforwardly.

"No. No, this is all wrong! I'm supposed to be rescued by my true love! Not some girl and her lizard!"

"So much for 'noble dragon'," Mushu muttered.

"What? Were you expecting Prince Charming?"

"Well, yes, actually," the princess said quite honestly.

"Well, he's a little caught up with Snow White at the moment, so you're stuck with me, princess."

"But I'm supposed to be saved by my true love and then live happily ever after with him! You ruined everything!"

"Don't worry, princess. I'm not the one who wants to marry you. Prince Phillip does."

"Then why didn't _he_ come rescue me?"

"Good question. You can ask him that when you see him tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Can't we get there sooner?"

"Wow! You'd think after spending like her whole life in a tower she could wait another day," Mushu scoffs.

"Alright. Let's go, princess," Mulan said as they made their descent down the mountain.


End file.
